Morning Musume '17 DVD Magazine Vol.100
Morning Musume '17 DVD Magazine Vol.100 is a DVD magazine by Morning Musume '17. It was released on November 3, 2017 as merchandise for the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~.https://twitter.com/F1zbsnG34nOFQ6I/status/917237221945511936 Synopsis The DVD magazine features a live-action drama adaptation of the Haikei, Haru-senpai! (拝啓、ハル先輩！) gravure photo story that was serialized in UTB+ magazine throughout 2017.Kudo Haruka. "工藤遥スペシャル 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-10-10. It features a different story and ending from the magazine, and Ishida Ayumi also does narration.Ishida Ayumi. "10期バス……！石田亜佑美" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-10-10. Tracklist #Haikei, Haru-senpai! (拝啓、ハル先輩！; Dear Upperclassman Haru!) #Side Ayumi (Side アユミ) #Side Maria (Side マリア) #Side Maa-chan (Side まーちゃん) #Side Mizuki-san (Side 聖さん) #Side Haruka (Side 遥) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki Digest MORNING MUSUME。’17 DVD MAGAZINE Vol.100 CM Trivia *''Haikei, Haru-senpai!'' was first published in UTB+ vol.36 in February 2017 as a gravure photo story featuring Kudo Haruka and Makino Maria, in which Kudo portrayed a high school boy called "Haru-senpai" and Makino was his junior named "Marianne"."UTB+ (アップ トゥ ボーイ プラス) vol.36 (アップトゥボーイ 2017年 3月号 増刊)" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. Due its popularity with fans, a second photo story was published in UTB+ vol.38, this time featuring Haru-senpai with Sato Masaki as his classmate "Maa-chan", Ishida Ayumi as his childhood friend "Ayumin", and Nonaka Miki as his junior and fellow club member "Naka-chan"."UTB+ (アップ トゥ ボーイ プラス) vol.38 (アップトゥボーイ 2017年 7月号 増刊)" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. Continuations featuring Haru-senpai with all of Morning Musume '17 were published in Up to Boy vol.258"アップトゥボーイ 2017年 10月号" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. and UTB+ vol.40"UTB+ (アップ トゥ ボーイ プラス) vol.40 (アップトゥボーイ 2017年 11月号 増刊)" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. with the remaining members as other students or school faculty. **The series did not have an official title until Up to Boy vol.258, in which it was titled Haikei, Haru-senpai! ~Higashi-Azabu Koukou Hakusho~ (拝啓、ハル先輩！ ～東麻布高校白書～; Dear Upperclassman Haru! ~Higashi-Azabu High School Report~), or Haikei, Haru-senpai! for short.https://twitter.com/wani_UTB/status/897441836851056641 *A compilation book of the magazine series, titled Morning Musume '17 Shijou Drama "Haikei, Haru-senpai! ~Higashi-Azabu Koukou Hakusho~", was released on December 11, 2017 with a different ending from the DVD.Kudo Haruka. "拝啓、ハル先輩！ 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-11-17. *The script was written by Nishimori Hideyuki,https://twitter.com/nishimori__hide/status/943691922383572992 who was also the director for the musicals Koisuru Hello Kitty and Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa. He said on Twitter that most of the scenes were shot in one take because the members were amazingly focused on getting the drama done. *Making-of footage is featured in Vol.103. References External Links *Listings: e-LineUP! Mall Category:2017 DVD Magazines Category:Morning Musume DVD Magazines Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:12th Generation DVDs In Category:13th Generation DVDs In Category:14th Generation DVDs In